


Where am I?

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Gen, Heart Attacks, Illnesses, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Story takes place from s1 Episode 13 - s2Robert has a heart attack and his and Sol's daughter Amelia (Millie) has a panic attack trying to help him.(I'm so for angst lmao!!)
Relationships: Frankie Bergstein & Grace Hanson, Sol Bergstein/Robert Hanson
Kudos: 3





	1. Not a Chapter

Hey everyone!!

This is my first fic for Grace and Frankie!! The characters hold a special place in my heart (especially Sol, please protect him 🥺) and I had this idea in mind for a while.

Plus, I'm for angst so why not.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except Amelia (Millie) Hanson, and that's that. 😌😌

Oh by the way, Millie is 8 in this story 🥺✌

Let's begin the story!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie and her older sisters prepare for Robert and Sol's wedding :)
> 
> This is a Sol Bergstein appreciation account, just so you know 🥺🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know Brianna dislikes kids (even her own nieces and nephews 😂) but she has a soft spot for Millie because they're so similar.

Millie sat by her oldest sister, Brianna as she and her other older sister Mallory set up guest tables for Robert and Sol's wedding. "Happy, Dad?" Mallory asked and Robert said, "happy's generous." She nodded in agreement, and Brianna looked at her phone then said to him, "so dad, how's the vow writing going?" 

"Was that Sol texting you to check up on me?"

"Yes," the elder Hanson sister responded, and showed her phone, "look how many times." Millie rolled her eyes, it was typical for Sol to do that. He did it a lot of times, and it could get annoying. Robert said, "I've got nothing." Mallory said, "well let's see what you have so far." Millie whispered to Mallory, "trust me. He's got nothing. He sucks at writing his feelings." Robert picked up a pad on which he was writing his vows. He said, "Sol...I wonder..." the girls sat there, as if he had more to say. He then said, "nope. nothing." Millie said, "Mallory, I told you! He **sucks** at writing his feelings down!" The old man sighed, "she's not wrong, unfortunately." Brianna pondered for a moment, before saying, "well dad, just try. Write whatever you want from the bottom of your heart." Robert nodded and went into the kitchen to try and write his vows.

_Meanwhile, across town..._

Frankie, Sol, Coyote and Bud packed all their belongings from their family home, so a new family could move in. "I'm gonna really miss this place," Bud said, sadly and Coyote said, "me too." Frankie reassures them, "we all will miss this place." They looked up and saw the lights flicker. They looked over and saw Sol playing with the lights. "Remember, when one of you would have a party," Sol grins, "and I'd come downstairs in my pajamas and flicker the lights, telling everyone it was time to go home?" Bud, Frankie, and Coyote chuckled at the memory. Frankie said to her sons, "you two can leave. I got the rest of this." 

"You sure ma?"

Frankie kisses Coyote's cheek, and then Bud's, "of course I'm sure. Your father will be here with me." Sol nodded. The boys left, saying their goodbyes to their parents and the home they'd grew up in. After they had left, Frankie asked, "how's dear Amelia doing?" Sol said, "she's been sort of anxious lately, and Robert thinks that's normal, but deep down..." "You know it's not?" Frankie said, knowing that Sol got overprotective over Millie is his only _and_ youngest daughter. Sol nods and Frankie rubs his back, to reassure him that everything would be okay. Then, she kissed him on his lips and he kissed back. They kissed more passionately and time went on....


	3. Not a Chapter #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just clearing up any confusion!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be clearing up confusions about this fic!!

Hey all!

I will be clearing up any confusion you might have with the fic!!

The first one I will say is: anyone at any age can have anxiety or panic attacks.

Another thing, again, Millie (in this fic only unless noted different) is 8 and wouldn't know what to do if one of her parents had a heart attack. So of course she would get anxious and p a n i c! 

Also one more thing: sorry if most of this is ooc (out of character) but again this is my first fic for this particular fandom. 


End file.
